She Sells Sea Shells
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon crashing on a strange planet with humans and mermaids; Meek, Luna, Sonic, Twitch, the Ed's, and Sky work with a mermaid turned human who lost her voice to win the heart of a human prince in order to remain human forever, but the sea witch the mermaid made a deal with has other plans.
1. Saving a Mermaid

In Meek's ship which was flying through space; Meek was piloting the ship.

"Space, the final frontier, a place full of the unknown." said the G.E.H narrator.

Meek turned his chair around and saw Sonic and Twitch were playing chess and drinking coffee while Luna was playing Meek's acoustic guitar, the Eds were playing cards, Sky was doing yoga, and Kevin and Shope were playing battleship.

"These are the adventures of-"the G.E.H narrator said before being interrupted by Twitch.

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT GUY UP, IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE." yelled Twitch.

Shope pulled out the narrator muter and set it to silent.

"Thanks." said Twitch.

He drank some coffee.

**Interview Gag**

There was nothing in the confessional just a piece of paper with a smiley face on it that was being held.

"Why do people always disrespect the narrators, we never do anything wrong." said the G.E.H narrator.

**End Interview Gag**

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about, a day trip through space, with no one but your friends and family to share it with." said Meek.

"Why didn't your cousin come anyways?" said Kevin.

Meek looked at Kevin.

"He's at Gravity Falls." He said.

"And that's a reason for not taking a space trip because?" said Kevin.

"Meek, Luna and I have friends there." said Sonic, "Roger's been spending time there due to bonding with a local girl who works in a place called the Mystery Shack."

"That sounds like a hack." said Shope.

"It is." said Sonic.

"But this friend that Roger might be spending time with, what makes him or her special?" said Kevin.

"The fact that he didn't try to get into bed with her is reason enough." said Meek.

"He's been fighting addiction." said Sonic.

They then heard some beeping sounds.

Meek turned back around and looked at his dashboard.

"Losing power." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Why?" said Sky.

"We're out of gas." said Meek.

Everyone glared at Eddy.

He noticed it.

"What?" said Eddy.

"Eddy, how much money did you spend at that space gas station a while back?" said Meek.

"Lots of credits." said Eddy.

"And what was it on?" said Twitch.

"Gas and snacks, what else?" said Eddy.

"You spent more money on food instead of gas?" said Meek.

Eddy gulped.

"Yes." said Eddy.

The ship then started to fall towards a planet.

Meek turned back around and grabbed the steering wheel before pulling the wheel back.

"Prepare for a crash landing." said Meek.

Everyone grabbed hold of something.

The ship entered the planet's atmosphere before crashing on the beach of an island.

It opened up and the heroes exited it.

"Like Launchpad said, and I quote; 'Any crash landing you can walk away from is a good crash landing'." said Sonic.

Everyone looked around the place.

"Where are we?" said Eddy.

Meek pulled out his chest plate before putting it on his chest as his armor appeared.

He looked around the place more.

"Tom." said Meek.

"We're on planet Sea Shore. A planet with human like lifeforms split into two species, regular and merpeople. The land humans are a fishing community who eat fish while the merpeople eat the plant life at the bottom of the ocean. Both sides have tried to reach a peace treaty for centuries, but all have failed." said Tom, "There are many islands, each with their own rulers. The majority of the planet is water."

Sonic gulped.

"Great, my worst fears realized, stuck on an island that might have killer whales swimming around." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Don't judge me." said Sonic.

"And how primitive are these humans?" said Shope.

"1800's about." said Tom.

"Okay, that's do-able." said Luna.

"So we've got no way of refueling here whatsoever." said Edd.

"That sucks." said Sky.

Meek walked into his ship and a pole emerged from the ship before it turned into a satellite and moved around.

The meerkat exited the ship.

"Okay, satellite's online, hopefully someone will discover the signal and try and rescue us." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"So what now?" said Ed.

"We wait." said Meek.

He looked at the ocean and became confused.

"What the? Tom, binoculars." said Meek.

Binoculars appeared over Meek's eyes and he looked on at a spot in the water bubbles were appearing from before a shadowy figure of a woman emerged from the water Little Mermaid style.

Meek became shocked.

"JESUS CHRIST, THERE'S A WOMAN OUT IN THE OCEAN!" yelled Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Really?" said Ed.

Meek then jumped into the water as his armor made a scuba diving like oxygen mask appear over his mouth before hydro jets appeared on his hands and feet appeared and he swam over to the drowning woman.

He emerged from the water with the same woman who was passed out and looked like princess Ariel, but with purple hair, and a red clam shell bikini before returning to the shore.

He dragged the woman to the beach and set her down and everyone noticed it.

"Gee, couldn't wait to be single again?" said Eddy.

He chuckled before being punched by Luna, knocking him out.

"Who's this?" said Luna.

"No idea, but I couldn't leave her drowning the way she was." said Meek.

"Who wouldn't?" said Kevin.

Meek flipped the woman over and everyone became shocked.

"GOOD GRIEF, SHE'S NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR!" yelled Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and took a photo of the woman before doing some texting.

Everyone noticed it.

"If you're going to send a picture of this girl to Roger, don't, it could be really bad if Wendy found out about that." said Meek.

Sonic groaned.

"Please, she and Roger are good friends, they're not dating each other." said Sonic.

Then his phone started ringing.

He looked at it to see that Wendy was calling before pushing the talk icon and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

"DON'T SEND PICTURES OF HALF NAKED WOMEN TO MY MAN, BIATCH!" Wendy's voice yelled, shocking Sonic as the phone slipped out of his hand.

He tried to grab it and eventually did before pushing the end call icon.

**Interview Gag**

"She's gangster, I'll give her that." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Okay, they are dating." said Sonic.

Meek laughed.

"Yep." said Meek.

"But we should do something about this half naked broad." said Luna.

Everyone looked at her.

Later; a sail was wrapped around her body.

"Good thing I found a nearby beached ship that had a sail on it." said Sonic.


	2. Penelope and Penia

In the spaceship; the woman woke up and looked around at everyone looking at her.

She became shocked and moved back a bit.

"Take it easy, you were nearly drowning, we got you out in time." said Meek.

The woman then sighed.

"So, will you tell us what's going on?" said Meek.

The woman tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She became shocked and started moving her hands around.

"Ooh, charades, love this game." said Ed, "Uh, she's deaf and dumb."

"No that can't be it. She must have cut out her tongue." said Eddy.

"She's sick." said Kevin.

"Laryngitis." said Shope.

"Creepy hag." said Luna.

"Pen or pencil." said Sky.

"Books." said Edd.

"Can of coffee mixed with energy drinks." said Twitch.

"She wants food." said Meek.

Sonic shook his head.

"Morons. She's saying that she's the daughter of a merman who just so happens to rule all the ocean on this planet, who just straight up destroyed her entire collection of human objects when he found out that she saved a human and fell in love with him, who just so happened to vow to marry the girl due to having a beautiful voice, then out of spite towards her father, made a deal with a sea witch to become human to get this human to fall in love with her in exchange for her voice." said Sonic.

The woman pointed to Sonic with a smile on her face.

Everyone became confused.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Eddy.

Sonic turned to the others.

"As some of you may know, I've got an alternate counterpart who is silent as well as his close friends, so you can say I speak a language." said Sonic.

The woman did some more sign language.

Sonic noticed it.

"She also wants an Italian Roast coffee latte style, caramel syrup, three shots of espresso, whipped cream and cinnamon powder on top." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic and the Mermaid were in there and the Mermaid did some sign language.

"She's saying that just because she's from the ocean, it doesn't mean that she doesn't know what coffee is." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Twitch then placed a coffee cup with coffee, whipped cream, and cinnamon powder in front of the mermaid.

The mermaid grabbed the cup and drank some of it before holding a hand up with her index finger and thumb touching.

"I think she likes it." said Twitch.

"So what should we do about her predicament?" said Shope.

Everyone was thinking.

"I know one of us could kill the Sea Witch and eat her corps." said Kevin.

Everyone looked at Kevin grossed out.

"No, that's disgusting." said Meek.

The group did some more thinking.

"Well, considering out predicament, we have no other choice but to help this woman keep her end of the bargain with this sea witch so that she won't become her property." said Sonic.

"But this is a political issue, we can't get involved in politics." said Eddy.

Sonic became mad and was about to say something, but was beaten to the punch by Edd who stood up and glared at Eddy.

"You sir have mocked Sonic before, yet you sit here demanding answers? Then damn you man, let him speak." Edd said with a manly voice before sitting down while still glaring at his best friend.

Everyone became shocked.

"Very good Double D." said Sonic.

"I have to side with Sonic on this. We saved that woman from drowning, so in a way we have to keep on helping her out until she repays the favors." said Meek.

"Need I remind you guys we have girlfriends?" asked Eddy, "If we tell them what happened they will freak out."

"Some of us are right here." said Sky.

"Yeah like I didn't already get an ear load from Wendy." said Sonic.

"At least I have nothing to worry about." said Twitch.

Later; the group gave some clothes to the mermaid.

"After much deliberation, we have decided to help you get this man you really dig to fall in love." said Meek.

The mermaid smiled and hugged Meek, causing her sail robe to fall off.

"At least put on your new clothes first before doing some indecent exposure." said Meek.

Later; everyone was looking at the mermaid who was now dressed up in a red tank top, blue jeans, and black shoes.

The mermaid smiled.

"So anyway what's your name anyway?" asked Sonic.

The mermaid grabbed a pen and paper before writing down 'Penelope' on it and showed it to the others.

Eddy whistled.

"Penelope huh?" He asked.

The mermaid known as Penelope raised her shoulders.

"Okay then." said Eddy.

"We've got someone coming this way." said Tom.

Meek shook his head.

"I got this." said Meek.

He went to the controls and pushed some buttons before the ship changed into a beached sailor ship and everyone was on deck.

"This way, no one will suspect what's going on." said Meek.

Then a man who looked like a young Michael Pena appeared on the beach looking around.

"What did I just hear crashing?" said the man.

Sonic and Penelope were on the crows nest with the hedgehog looking at the man.

"Question Penelope, is that the man you saved from a watery grave?" said Sonic.

He gave the binoculars to Penelope who looked through them at the man.

The mermaid nodded.

"Okay then." said Sonic.

The man then approached the ship.

"Wow, when did this show up?" said the man.

The others then appeared and looked at the man.

"Oh thank goodness, first friendly face we've seen in a while." said Edd.

The man saw the group.

"Greetings, for I am Prince Penia." the man known as Prince Penia said, "What brings you here?"

"Well we were just sailing around, then next thing you know, we beach up on this island." said Meek.

Prince Penia nodded.

"I see." said Penia.

He then turned to the mermaid princess and became confused.

"She looks like a mermaid that rescued me a while back." said Penia.

Eddy whistled.

"Really?" He asked faking not knowing.

"Yeah, does she speak?" said Penia.

"Usually, but she has a very intense case of laryngitis, so she can't for a while. Many would describe her having had a voice similar to-"Sonic said and looked at Penelope who did some sign language, "Amy Adams."

He became confused.

"For reals, how do you know about her?" said Sonic.

Penelope raised her shoulders in confusion.

"This may seem out of the blue, but do you think we can maybe crash at your place for a while, maybe for about three days until we can get some help?" said Twitch.

Penia nodded.

"Sure, follow me." said Penia.

He walked off.

"Wow, that was easier then we thought." said Luna.

"Hopefully, we'll get these two to fall in love by three days times." said Shope.

The group followed, but didn't know they were being watched from a crystal ball by a shadowy figure.

"But little did they know was that they were being watched by the same sea witch who Penelope made the deal to be human. The sea witch in question looked like Queen Latifia." said the G.E.H narrator.

We then see the sea witch, but she instead looked like Ken Davitian.

"OH GOD, SHE ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE THE FAT GUY FROM BORAT!" the G.E.H narrator said before vomiting sounds were heard.

The sea witch groaned.

"This is no good, if she's getting help from people she just met, how am I supposed to trick her father into giving up control of the entire ocean to me?" said the sea witch, "I have been waiting 500 years to gain King Squirt's trident, and I will not be stopped by a mute mermaid princess and her new friends."

She went back to her throne and wondered what to do.

She then picked up a shrimp and ate it.

"Squirt always got the credit for his work. He forgot that I'm the one who made him the tridant." said the sea witch, "JETOM, FLOATOM!"

Two eels with a yellow eye each who were watching everything, but were also showing what was going on on land to the sea witch hissed.

"Yes Morgon?" said one of the eels.

"What is it boss?" Asked the other Eel in a voice of Darth Vader.

"Keep a sharp eye out on the mermaid and her new friends, and if there's any intimate moments between her and the prince, you know what to do." said Morgon.

The two nodded and swam off.

Morgon chuckled.

"My plan will be perfect." said Morgon.


	3. Getting Aquainted

In a castle of sorts; Penelope was being washed in a bathtub by some handmaidens.

"So you and some friends of yours were beached because of a wrong turn huh? I heard it from one of your friends." said an overweight handmaiden.

Penelope nodded.

"Well as soon as we get you cleaned up, you'll be good as new." said the handmaiden.

In a dining room; everyone else was talking to Prince Penia.

"So wait, you were on a mission from your king to find new land in the hopes of trying to make peace between each of your kingdoms?" said Penia.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, it was crazy, just on a sail to a new land, then next thing you know, we hit an orca and kill it, but it causes our ship to start to sink. Luckily, we managed to beach on your island." said Meek.

Penia nodded.

"I see." said Penia, "Well I'll see to it that you guys get a new ship to sail to another island."

"Don't bother, we'll find a way." said Meek.

Shope looked around.

"Has anyone seen Kevin?" said Shope.

In the kitchen; Kevin was looking around and accidentally tapped his pocket, making his battle ball turn him into a lobster.

He groaned.

"DAMMIT, I FORGOT ABOUT WHERE I PUT THAT BALL!" yelled Kevin.

But then he was picked up by a chef with a handlebar mustache.

"What do we have here? This'll make for a perfect meal." the chef said sounding like Jason Stamos in a french accent.

But Kevin pinched the chefs balls.

The chef screamed and dropped Kevin as he scurried off.

The chef looked at the lobster formed Supernoob and growled in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted.

He then ran after Kevin who went into a room.

The chef opened the door, only to see that Kevin had a huge army of crabs and lobsters who glared at the man.

Kevin pulled out a trumpet and played it.

"CHARGE!" yelled Kevin.

The crabs and lobsters charged towards the chef who screamed in fear before running off.

In the dining room; the others were still sitting around.

"My chef should be ready real soon." said Penia.

But then they saw the chef running from the shell fish being lead by Kevin, shocking them.

"THE FISH REVOLUTION, SHE IS ON!" yelled the chef.

He jumped out a window.

The shell fish laughed and walked off, minus Kevin who stayed behind and turned back into a human without Penia noticing.

"Well that's just weird. Never seen my chef running from food like that." said Penia, "He loves his job so much, that he might be unhealthily obsessed with it."

**Interview Gag**

"The job, she is promising me to much." said the chef.

**End Interview Gag**

"Why don't we just spring for pizza?" said Twitch.

Everyone looked at him.

Later; the group was eating pizza.

"Delicious." said the Prince, "Especially with Anchovies."

"Well that might be a problem for this girl." said Ed.

Then Penelope entered the room in a pink dress.

Everyone noticed her.

"Wow, she's stunning." said Penia.

"You have no idea. Men on our island have killed each other just to be with her." said Sonic.

"Yeah, this one guy killed another and his 50 house cats just to prove his love for her." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"You're more disgusting then Kevin." said Edd.

"Even I agree with that." said Kevin.

Penelope sat down at the table.

"So what's her story?" said Penia.

"She's a stowaway who has issues with her father, but we took pity on her and decided not to turn her in." said Meek.

"Yep, she helped around our ship and even sings well." said Eddy.

Everyone glared at Eddy.

"She would, but she's got laryngitis." said Sonic.

"Besides that." said Eddy.

Penia nodded.

"I see." said Penia.

"Also, her father just so happens to be k-"Eddy said before Sonic, Kevin, Sky, and Meek pounced on Eddy and started beating him up.

Later; the scammer was strapped down like Hannibal Lectar.

"Don't mind this guy, when he starts talking, everyone loses their train of thought." said Sky.

Sonic nodded.

"He's got issues." said Sonic.

"I can tell." said Penia.

He then coughed.

"Pardon." said Penia.

"It's alright." said Meek.

Later; Meek's group was in a bedroom.

Meek yawned.

"Boy, what a day." said Meek.

"But we still need a plan of attack for tomorrow if we're to get Penia to kiss Penelope to keep her human forever." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Agreed." said Eddy.

"But what can we do?" said Kevin.

The group did some thinking.

"I may have something." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the hedgehog.

"We could make sure that Penia and Penelope spend the whole day together, get them to know each other despite being mute for the time being, then end the day with a canoe trip of sorts which'll end with the two falling in love and kissing each other, then boom bam boom, all's well that ends well." said Sonic.

"Unless someone sends his or hers minions to knock them in the water to stop them." Muttered Eddy.

"Please I'll bet that won't happen." said Sonic.

Meek did some thinking.

"Wait, I just thought of something." said Meek.

He turned to Penelope.

"Penelope, did you get a good look at that contract you signed?" said Meek.

Penelope nodded.

Later; the meerkat was in his armor and had a hand on Penelope's head before removing it.

"There, got her memory of signing the contract. Now to see the fine print on it." said Meek.

His helmet eyes showed a projection of Morgon twirling in the water.

"The boss is on a roll, this poor, unfortunate soul." Morgon sang.

"Wow, she's a good singer." said Sky.

Then the image of Morgon changed to a contract before freezing.

Everyone looked at it.

"Zoom into the fine print." said Meek.

The image zoomed into some very small sentences.

"When this contract is signed, then the signer has agreed to allowing Morgon to do whatever she feels to ensure that the signer doesn't keep his/her end of the bargain." Meek read.

Everyone groaned.

"Yep, they always try to screw you because no one ever reads the fine print." said Ed.

Sonic noticed something.

"Wait a minute, there's something else on the contract." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"What else is there?" said Luna.

"If the signer has kept his/her end of the bargain, then he/she will regain whatever was used as payment." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"For reals?" said Sky.

"Yep." said Sonic, "Last sentence of the fine print."

Everyone is pissed.

Sonic became confused.

"Why's everyone pissed? That's the advantage we need. Make sure Penia and Penelope kiss with no interruptions, she'll regain her voice, and Penia will realize that she's the girl with the voice who saved her." said Sonic.

"The voice of Amy Adams." said Eddy.

Sonic groaned.

"Penelope is exaggerating, she does not have a voice similar to Amy Adams from Enchanted and those DCEU films." said Sonic.

"Let's hope not." said Eddy.

Penelope moved her hands around in sign language(So to be clear, you're going to make sure I spend a day alone with Prince Penia right?).

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." said Sonic.

"You can count on us Princess." said Eddy.

Penelope smiled before falling asleep.

"Now what?" said Twitch.


	4. Penelope and Penia's Date

The next day; Penelope was looking at herself in the mirror wearing a blue shirt with a purple dress.

Meek then stuck a hearing aid like device into one of her ears.

"Alright, just listen to what we say, and follow our advice." said Meek.

"Just not Eddy's advice, he gives terrible advice." said Sonic.

"HEY!" yelled Eddy.

"Well ok some advice is good." said Sonic, "Like that one he gave me about how to trick people."

**Flashback**

Sonic and Eddy were siting in Rayman's living room drinking coffee, but the flashback stopped.

"Oh wait." Sonic's voice said over the flashback.

**End Flashback**

"I already knew how to trick people like a boss before he came along. So ignore that." said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

"Go out there and make Penia fall in love with you, even by force if have to." said Shope.

"Seriously, not by force. Because then we'll have to bust you out of prison and it'll probably be to late for you to keep your end of the bargain." said Kevin.

"Yeah like how me and Sonic had to bust Duncan out of Prison that one time." said Eddy.

**Flashback**

Duncan was sitting in a jail cell lying on a bed.

"This sucks, all because I ate a cops donut." said Duncan.

Just then an explosion appeared from Duncan's wall and Eddy & Sonic appeared.

Duncan noticed it.

"PRISON BREAK!" Sonic and Eddy yelled.

Duncan sighed.

"Finally." said Duncan.

He ran out of prison.

**End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"That actually happened?" said Luna.

"Yeah after we ended up on Cops." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

A van was parked on the highway and a filming crew was following an African American cop filming everything.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands up." the cop said sounding like Tracy Morgon.

Duncan who was in the car sighed.

"All this for a Donut?" said Duncan.

"OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" yelled the cop.

Duncan exited the van and Sonic and Eddy who had their faces blurred out exited the side of the van as well.

Sonic noticed Eddy.

"Holy f(bleep), Eddy, your face is blurry." said Sonic.

"So's yours." said Eddy.

"Must have hit another Rocky and Bullwinkle film being made." said Sonic.

"Okay, the kid with green hair." said the cop.

"Yeah?" said Duncan.

"You're under arrest for eating a donut from a police station." said the cop.

He started cuffing Duncan.

"Your friends'll be left here as well." said the cop.

"Hey, do you have any idea who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"Yeah, and I'm really Tracy Morgon." said the cop.

He dragged Duncan into the cop car.

"Hey you can't just take him away. If he's going, I'm going as well." said Eddy.

"He'll be in prison crushing rocks." said the camera man.

"Good luck Duncan." said Eddy.

Sonic growled.

"Eddy you no good mother f-"Sonic said before the whole thing went static due to the camera man turning off the camera.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Duncan.

The cop and camera man were about to enter the cop car, but Sonic and Eddy's faces were still blurry.

"Hey asshole, you forgot to fix our faces." said Sonic.

The blurr's went away and Sonic's Face was on Eddy's Head and Eddy's Face was on Sonic's Body.

The two looked at each other in shock.

**End Flashback**

"Took a while for that mishap to be fixed up." said Eddy.

"I remember seeing that episode. Can't believe you both knew your faces were blurry." said Sky.

Outside the castle; Penia and Penelope were walking out to a carriage as a carriage driver was getting ready.

But he was hit by a club, knocking him out and was pulled off.

Then Twitch climbed onto the carriage in the drivers clothes.

"There we go." said Twitch.

Penelope and Penia got on the carriage.

The carriage went through the town and the people saw the two.

"Is that Prince Penia?" said a townsman.

"I think so, but who's the girl he's with?" said a townswoman.

"No idea but she sure looks ugly." said a Bald lady.

Every towns person looked at the bald woman.

"You're just saying that because she's more attractive then you." said a townswoman.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted a baby.

The bald woman ate the baby.

Everyone screamed and ran off.

Penia noticed it.

"Huh, everyone must be jealous of me." said Penia.

"I'm sure they are." said Twitch.

Penia sighed.

"Well, at least I'll get to know this-"Penia said before looking at Penelope and becoming shocked that she was looking at what was behind her from an upside down angle, "Strange person."

Twitch noticed it.

"Yeah, she don't get out much." said Twitch.

"I can tell." said Penia.

Later; the group appeared at a Marionette puppet show that Sonic was doing.

"Behold, for this is a real boy." said Sonic, "Not yet anyways. He has to be brave, honest, and unselfish in order for that to happen."

The crowd are impressed.

Penelope approached the show and tugged on the puppet, destroying the strings on it.

The kids are shocked.

They screamed and ran off.

Sonic shook his head.

"I should have just stayed in the castle and raided the fridge or whatever it is here." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was eating a turkey leg.

He looked at the camera.

"Don't judge me." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

He was eating a burger.

He looked at the readers.

"I SAID DON'T JUDGE ME!" yelled Sonic.

Later; Penia and Penelope were walking around the town.

They saw Edd, Sky, Meek, Luna, Kevin, and Shope waltzing with each other as Eddy was playing a pipe organ and Ed was dancing like a monkey.

Ed looked at the readers

"Well, beats battling Brock in the first Pokemon games." said Ed.

**Cutaway Gag**

In a Pokemon game like battle; an Onix was battling a Squirtle.

Text appeared saying 'Squirtle used Bubble'.

Squirtle then blew a bubble on Onix before it hit the rocky snake, knocking it out in one hit.

Then the gym leader Brock appeared in anger.

Text appeared saying 'Brock used Throw a tempter tantrum involving player knocking out his Onix in one hit'.

"This is not okay with Brock's rules, that's some goddamn bullshit and you know it." said Brock.

"Hey come on, it was fair and Rock/Ground types are weak to water." said the player.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU DON'T JUST KNOCK OUT A LEVEL 10 ONIX WITH A VERY WEAK BUBBLE ATTACK!" yelled Brock.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Penia and Penelope started dancing.

Meek and Kevin danced by with their partners and fist bumped each other.

"This is awesome." said Kevin.

"I know." said Meek.

Later; Penia and Penelope were on a canoe in a lake.

"The way to end a day, don't you think?" said Penia.

Penelope nodded.

Everyone else was close by watching everything.

"This is going better then hoped." said Meek.

But then Penelope inched close to Penia with her lips puckered up as he moved back in shock.

"Okay, I was wrong." said Meek.

"Needs to be true love. We just got to get them to do it out of love for reals." said Eddy.

Kevin pulled out his battle ball and placed it on his chest before turning into an albatross.

"I got this, they'll be all over each other before you know it." said Kevin.

He flew off close to Penia and Penelope before singing very badly.

The two humans became shocked.

"Is there a dying animal?" said Penia.

Everyone else was covering their ears.

"I can't believe I'm dating him." said Shope.

"This is worse then Squidward's clarinet playing." said Sonic.

Kevin resumed singing terribly before being hit by some fire, making him stop singing and knocking him into the water below.

Meek who had his Scorbunny out chuckled.

"Bullseye, excellent shot Scorbunny." said Meek.

The Shiny Starter Rabbit Pokémon smiled.

"I got this." said Sonic.

He walked off and whistled.

Then a ton of ducks, turtles, and crickets appeared.

Sonic pulled out a stick and tapped it on the water.

The turtles flipped on their backs as the ducks got ready to play their stomach's.

Sonic waved his sticks as the ducks played the turtles like drums and the crickets rubbed their legs together.

The hedgehog pulled out a huge fan and turned it on, making wind like music play.

Penia became confused.

"Do you hear something?" said Penia.

The mermaid shook her head no.

The canoe was then pushed by Meek who was in his armor into a private area inside a hollow tree without the two knowing about it.

**Interview Gag**

"They'll need some privacy." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek spun the canoe a bit before swimming away as lots of fish and fireflies appeared going around the canoe.

Meek smiled.

"Come on, you got to kiss the girl." said Meek.

Kevin still in albatross form started singing badly, only to be hit by a fireball and fall in the water.

Penia and Penelope looked at each other.

"You know something, this might seem cliche, but you seem very good in this light." said Penia.

He inched close to Penelope who did the same thing.

Everyone looked on in happiness.

"Come on, come on, do it so that you can see that she's who you're looking for." said Ed.

But the canoe was tipped over, knocking the two in the water.

The fish, bugs, and birds flew off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well shit." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Called it." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

The same two eels who tipped over the canoe chuckled and finned each other.

"Good one Jetom." said the Darth Vader sounding eel.

"You weren't so bad yourself Floatom." the eel known as Jetom said.

Morgon was watching everything from her lair and chuckled.

"Good work boys, that was a close call." said Morgon, "That bitch is better then I thought, at this rate, they'll be kissing each other by tomorrow. And on dry land no less."

She then got out of her throne and walked to her potions.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this myself." said Morgon.

She grabbed some potions and tossed them into a cauldron before putting her hands over it.

"Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian sea." Morgan said as lots of magical wind appeared around the cauldron.

She smirked.

"Seductor, lorem, ad max pulchritudo, la beauty to me!" Morgon said as the wind surrounded her.

She then laughed wickedly.

The sea witch was then turned into a human similar to Penelope, but with black hair.


	5. Crashing a Wedding

Back in Penia's castle; Penelope was having her hair dried by Sonic with a hair dryer before he turned it off and the two walked into the bedroom where the others were waiting.

"Well that day sucked." said Eddy.

"Yeah, five days worth of getting to know someone, and we crammed it up to nearly get them to make out in less then a day." said Sonic.

"We've got to scramble it up tomorrow." said Meek, "And on dry land this time."

"Agreed." said Eddy, "But something was odd about this night."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"That canoe flipped over easily, like someone intentionally tipped it over." said Eddy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah that was odd. Somebody knew the kiss was about to happen and stopped it from happening." said Sonic.

"No matter, we'll see to it that Penia and Penelope kiss each other before the sunsets tomorrow." said Kevin.

Penelope then went to sleep.

"But this sea witch might try to sabotage her tomorrow." said Luna.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, what can she do? We'll be on dry land, and there'll be nothing she can do about it." said Sonic.

The group then heard some singing, confusing them.

"Does anyone else hear that?" said Edd.

"Yeah, kind of sounds like Amy Adams is singing." said Twitch.

Those who're awake ran to the balcony and saw Morgon in her human form walking on the beach, and singing like Amy Adams.

"Huh, some strange woman who sings like Amy Adams." said Sky.

Sonic did some thinking and gasped.

"That's the sea witch." said Sonic.

Everyone gasped in shock as well.

"That's this chick we should be worried about?" said Shope.

Everyone looked at her.

"I was picturing her looking like Queen Latifa." said Ed.

"Or that guy who portrayed Xerxes in that 300 spoof Meet the Spartans." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic creeped out.

"What?" He asked.

"You really think that this sea witch actually looks like the guy from Get Smart?" said Meek.

"Hey you never know. The sea witch could actually be a drag queen." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Morgon.

"She doesn't even look that good." said Luna.

"Well Penia seems to think so." said Ed.

Everyone became shocked by what Ed said.

They looked at another balcony to see that Penia was looking at Morgon, but for some odd reason was in a trance of some sort.

"Oh boy." said Sky.

Sonic ran off and over to Penia's balcony before covering his eyes.

"Don't look at her, she's not the girl you want." said Sonic.

But Penia removed Sonic's hands from his eyes.

"What?" The prince asked.

"She ain't the one." said Sonic.

"Of course she is, she's got the voice of the woman who saved me." said Penia.

"Well I won't doubt that." said Sonic.

He then became serious.

"But you should think about your choices and-"Sonic said before turning to where Penia was at, only to see he was gone, "He's gone."

**Interview Gag**

"Now I know how everyone else feels when I do that." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

The next day; the others were looking in the lobby at a hypnotized Penia and Morgon talking to an elderly looking guy.

"So what now?" said Twitch.

"Hopefully, nothing bad'll happen." said Eddy.

"There is to be a wedding before sunset." said Penia.

Eddy is mad

"Me and my big mouth." He muttered.

"Well you were right about the boat being tipped over." said Twitch.

"And it shall take place on a boat." said Penia.

Everyone gasped.

"A wedding on a boat? Now that sounds interesting." said Kevin.

Everyone glared at Kevin.

"KEVIN!" everyone yelled.

"Oh right, sea witch." said Kevin.

"Well someone better keep an eye on her to see if it is indeed the sea witch we're looking for, I vote myself." said Meek.

"I demand a-"Eddy said before realizing what Meek said, "Oh, you didn't vote for me."

Meek pulled out his chest plate before putting it on his chest and got on the balcony.

"If it's a stealth mission, it's best I do it." said Meek.

He jumped off the balcony and snapped his fingers before shrinking down to mouse size.

"Boat just left." said Edd.

Everyone saw this.

"Oh great, might as wing it." said Luna.

Sonic turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, travel the oceans until you find an undersea castle and tell whoever's running the ocean that you know where his daughter is." said Sonic.

Kevin salutes.

"On it." said Kevin.

He ran out of the building and pulled out his battle ball before pressing down on it and turned into a dolphin before jumping into the water.

"The rest of us, try and get on the ship." said Sonic.

Everyone saluted as Penelope entered the room.

She became confused as everyone looked at her.

"Princess, we've got a problem." said Eddy.

On the ship; Morgon was looking at a reflection of her true self in a mirror.

"Oh even as a beautiful woman, you're still the nasty sea witch you are." said Morgon.

Meek still tiny was at a window and saw everything in shock.

He turned back around.

"Oh god, Sonic's right about that witch really looking like the guy from Get Smart." said Meek.

He started vomiting.

"That's worse then encountering all those Pikachu knockoffs." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

In a Pokemon Game like battle sequence; a male Pikachu was looking at a Plusle, Minun, Pachurisu, and an Emolga before becoming shocked.

"What the fuck is this?" said Pikachu, "Who the hell are you guys?"

All the Pikachu clones are awed struck.

"Oh my god, it's Pikachu." the Pachurisu said.

"Hey, I'm Emolga, and these are Pachurisu, Pluslie, and Minun." said Emolga.

"Hey." said the Pokemon copies of Pikachu.

"You guys are copying me, I'm a very popular icon to this franchise, and you're ripping me off." said Pikachu, "Happens every generation, I gave Marill the clear since it's a water type and not an electric type."

"Look Pikachu, we're not copying you, we're just paying tribute to how popular you are. For example, me and this other guy are ions with your look." Minun said while pointing to Plusle.

Pikachu became confused.

"You positive?" said Pikachu.

"No negative." said Minun.

"I'm positive." said Plusle.

Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, you know, you guys are alright. At least you're unable to evolve, and I don't know the name of my evolution form. I think his name is Roy." said Pikachu.

Then there was a shot of Raichu.

"Hey, I'm Raichu, and people would love me if they just gave me a chan-"Raichu said before the cutaway quickly ended.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Raichu's voice.

Meek sighed.

"Okay, now to just try and find out where this sea witch is keeping Penelope's voice." said Meek.

Morgon put on her wedding dress before walking off.

Meek jumped into the room and followed her.

Back on shore; Twitch, Sonic, and Edd had built a raft of sorts before putting it in the water.

"There, that should do it." said Twitch.

"Enough to get us to the ship." said Edd.

Penelope climbed on the raft.

"Go on Sonic, start paddling." said Eddy.

Sonic gulped.

"I ain't getting in the water, it neglects my speed. Have Sky paddle, she has nothing to worry about." said Sonic.

Eddy is mad.

"You're useless." said Eddy, "You can run on water, yet are unable to run under water?"

"Hey I'm not the Flash." said Sonic.

Back on the boat; a wedding was taking place and the hypnotized Penia and Morgon walked down the aisle before reaching a pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here-"the pastor began without knowing that Meek was at the back of the ship and grew to normal size before flags emerged from his hands and he started moving them around quickly.

A ton of seagulls and albatross's saw it and nodded before flying towards the ship.

"Okay boys, prepare to drop your droppings on the bride." said an albatross, "Time to put all those chili burrito's and buffalo wings to good use."

The birds started taking dumps and they landed on Morgon who screamed.

Everyone noticed it.

"Is it weird that all those birds are taking a shit on the bride?" said one of the guests.

Another guest nodded.

"Very weird." said the other guest.

Then the others appeared and saw everything.

"What the hell?" said Eddy.

Penelope saw Morgon and the necklace she had on and became shocked.

She tapped Sonic's shoulder and he turned to her.

"What is it?" said Sonic.

Penelope did some sign language. (The sea shell necklace around the sea witch taking my place, that's where she put my voice when I gave it up.)

Sonic nodded.

"Okay everyone, go for the copy cat's sea shell necklace." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

The group ran towards Morgon.

The human formed sea witch became mad.

"Like hell you will." said Morgon.

Everyone piled onto her, but she pushed them all off.

"HA, I WIN!" yelled Morgon.

"You think so?" said Sonic.

He pulled out her sea shell necklace.

Morgon felt her chest in shock as Sonic swung the necklace around.

She noticed it.

"NO!" yelled Morgon.

The shell then hit the floor, breaking it apart and releasing Penelope's voice.

Penia groaned.

"What just happened?" said Penia.

The voice then returned to Penelope as she sang a note.

She smiled.

"I can speak again, it's a miracle." said Penelope.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Penia was shocked.

"Penelope, it's you. You're the girl with the voice." said Penia.

The two royalty status people approached each other as Morgon became mad.

"Penia, stay away from that bitch." Morgon said in her own voice.

The woman and heroes became shocked.

"Oh shit." said Morgon.

"Wow, she actually sounds like the fat guy from Borat." said Meek.

Penia and Penelope inched close to each other.

"This is why I tried to get you to kiss me." said Penelope.

But the sun set completely and Penelope felt lightheaded.

Penia became confused.

"Penolope?" said Penia.

The reason Penelope was lightheaded was because her feet turned into purple mermaid like fins.

Everyone noticed it.

Morgon laughed.

"YOU'RE TO LATE YOU DUMB BITCH, YOU'RE MY PROPERTY NOW!" yelled Morgon.

She then turned into her true form and grabbed Penelope with one of her tentacles and went to the edge of the boat, before looking at Penia.

"See ya hot stuff." Morgon said before jumping overboard.

"PENELOPE!" yelled Penia.

The heroes were shocked.

"Wow, Sonic was right about her looking like the chubby guy from Borat." said Twitch.

Sonic whistled.

"I thought I was joking about that." said Sonic.

Penia growled in anger before grabbing Sonic and pinning him to the wall.

"Alright, start talking." said Penia.

"About?" said Sonic.

"I want the truth? Where did you guys really come from, and why was the girl you had turning into a mermaid?" said Penia.

"Yeah you can't handle the truth." said Sonic.

"I just saw a smoking hot girl turn into a mermaid, and another turn into a drag queen right in front of my eyes, try me." said Penia.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, we'll tell you." said Sonic.

"We're from another planet and crashed here because I failed to refuel the ship, then we encountered Penelope and agreed to help with her situation." said Eddy.


	6. Stopping Morgon

Underwater; Morgon was dragging Penelope to her lair.

"Quit squirming, it's not you I'm after, it's someone else." said Morgon.

"STOP MORGON!" yelled a voice similar to Tracy Morgon.

Morgon and Penelope turned to see a merman similar to King Triton, but with tan skin with Kevin who was still in dolphin form glaring at the sea witch.

"Why King Squirt, took you long enough." said Morgon.

King Squirt aimed his trident at the sea witch.

"Let my daughter go at once." said Squirt, "Or else you ain't coming to my brothers, cousins, nephews, twice removed nephew's bar mitzvah."

Kevin looked at the King confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Squirt turned to Kevin.

"Yeah I've got some Jewish heritage." said Squirt.

He glared back at Morgon.

"Not a chance pal, your daughter is mine now." said Morgon, "And your kid can suck it."

She then out the contract.

"Your kid and I have a deal." said Morgon.

Squirt looked at it.

"Penelope." said Squirt.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking when I made the deal to become human." Penelope said as she was being held by Morgon's two eels.

"No merman wants to hear that his daughter is in love with a human." said Squirt, "Especially when you make a deal with a backstabbing sea witch."

"He's got you there Penelope." said Kevin, "And when did you get your voice back?"

"I only made the deal because you destroyed my collection of human stuff." said Penelope.

"She's got you there Squirt." said Kevin.

The two mermaids glared at Kevin.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two yelled.

Squirt aimed his trident at the contract before a beam hit it.

But the contract didn't fall apart.

Morgon laughed.

"Sorry Kingy, but you cant destroy this." said the evil Sea Witch, "For it's legal and binding. Not even your trident can destroy it."

Then some magic started swirling around Penelope as it began turning her into some type of seaweed as King Squirt looked on in shock.

"No." said Squirt.

"But I might be willing to make a trade for something even better." said Morgon.

"No, don't do it, it's a bad political move." said Kevin.

Back on the surface which was raining very badly; Penia got on a row boat with Luna, Meek, and Shope in their own armor as Penia's elderly servant looked on in shock.

"Penia, where're you going?" said the servant.

"I'm going after her." said Penia.

"In this weather? You must be insane." said the servant.

"He's crazy in love." said Luna.

"I lost her once, I won't lose her again." said Penia.

Sonic, the Eds, Sky, and Twitch were still on the one ship and they saw a huge whale harpoon.

"Anyone know if that thing still works?" said Edd.

Eddy grinned.

"Guys I have a idea." He said.

Sonic looked at Eddy.

"What is it?" He asked.

The group huddles up.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper." said Eddy.

"Why're you saying whisper instead of whispering what you're saying?" said Twitch.

"So that the narrator won't give away the plan." said Eddy.

"I WILL NOT!" yelled the G.E.H. narrator.

Back underwater; Penelope was nearly turned into a seaweed.

"So, do we have a deal?" said Morgon.

"King Squirt had a tough choice to make, give up his powers to take Penelope's place, or just straight up kill Morgon so that every deal that was made with her will be null and void. Ultimately; he decided to-" the G.E.H narrator said before King Squirt zapped the contract, replacing Penelope's name with his own, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT INSTEAD OF KILLING THE MANLY LOOKING SEA WITCH!?"

The narrator grumbled.

"I hate when this happens." He said.

Morgon laughed.

"IT IS DONE THEN!" yelled Morgon.

The magic then went away from Penelope and surrounded King Squirt.

The heroes in the ocean became shocked as Morgon laughed evilly.

On the surface; Penia's group was still rowing around the ocean when Meek saw a glow.

"There, that's got to be where Penelope is." said Meek.

Penia stopped rowing and grabbed a harpoon.

Back underwater; King Squirt turned into a seaweed before his crown and trident fell to the ground.

Morgon put the crown on her head and picked up the trident.

"Kickass, I'm now the queen of the ocean." said Morgon.

Kevin looked at the now seaweed King Squirt.

"I have to agree with the narrator on this. Why didn't you try to kill the sea witch instead of taking your daughters place?" said Kevin.

"Thank you." said the Narrator.

The kind daughter began to cry but she then became very mad.

"You monster." said Penelope.

She swam to Morgon and pulled her hair back, but was pinned to the ground and the angry sea witch before she aimed the trident at Penelope.

"Contract or not, I'll still add you to my collection weather you-"Morgon said before the harpoon that Penia had grazed her, making the sea witch scream in pain.

She glared at Penia, Luna, Shope, and Meek who had an oxygen mask over his mouth place.

"Penia." said Penelope.

Kevin saw this.

"Wait, does he-"Kevin said before being interrupted by Shope.

"Yep, he knows the truth." said Shope.

She launched a water ball at Morgon who swam out of the way.

Meek and Luna had cannons in their hands before they began shooting at Morgon who was deflecting each of the shots.

"GET THE HUMAN PRINCE!" yelled Morgon.

The eels swam to Penia who swam to the surface.

But he was grabbed by the eels.

The prince struggled to get out.

Meek and Luna saw this before swimming up to him and tasers appeared in their hands before zapping the eels with them, making them let go of Penia.

Morgon aimed her trident at Penia.

"Say goodbye to the hot prince." said Penia.

But Penelope pulled her back, making a laser hit the eels instead who screamed in pain before vaporizing to nothing.

Morgon became shocked.

"BABIES, NO!" yelled Morgon.

She started crying.

"YOU WERE VERY LOYAL AND HELPFUL TO ME!" yelled Morgon.

She resumed crying.

Everyone noticed it.

"Dude, this is fucked up. Look at how she's milking it." said Meek.

Morgon was still crying while setting up tombstones that each said Jetom and Floatom.

"IT WAS TO SOON LOSING YOU TWO!" yelled Morgon.

"What an emotional bitch." said the G.E.H narrator.

"Let's get out of here before she turns her anger to us." said Kevin.

The heroes started swimming to surface.

"MY POOR LITTLE POOPSIES!" yelled Morgon.

She then became mad and glared at the heroes who returned to surface.

She started grunting in anger as ink was surrounding her.

Penelope and Penia swam to each other before grabbing onto each other.

"Penia, you have to get out of here." said Penelope, "It's to dangerous."

But the Prince refuses.

"I won't leave you." He said.

However the water under them is boiling and soon Morgon emerges from the sea but as a giant with the two on her crown.

Everyone noticed it in shock.

"Whoa shit." said Meek.

"I think I just wet myself." said Kevin.

Everyone looked at him.

"You're in dolphin form, how can you wet yourself?" said Luna.

Eddy's group was appearing at the area in a row boat that Sonic was rowing with the whale harpoon and cannon and saw the sea witch.

"We're going to need a bigger boat." said Ed.

"No one told me we'd have to deal with a giant sea witch, this is way to much pressure." said Twitch.

Sonic glared at Twitch.

"Hey you agreed to this when you decided to start hanging out with us." said Sonic.

"I never agreed, you drag me along for humor purposes." said Twitch.

Morgon laughed evilly as Penelope and Penia jumped in the water.

"You poor simple fools, now I control all the ocean on this planet." said Morgon.

She aimed at Meek before blasting him underwater.

Luna's group became shocked.

"She's a killer." said Luna.

"The waves obey my every whim." Morgon said as lots of waves separated Penia and Penelope from each other.

Penelope grabbed hold of a rock.

Morgon put the trident against the water and moved it around in a circle, creating a wirlpool.

"The spoils of the sea, bow to my power." said Morgon.

But she didn't realize that the whirlpool was lifting up lots of sunken ships to the surface.

"Get the cannon ready." said Eddy.

Sonic, Ed, Twitch, and Sky grabbed the cannon and lifted it up.

Shope launched some lightning at Morgon who deflected each bolt back, knocking her, Luna, and Kevin away from each other.

A ship nearly hit Penia.

"Penia." said Penelope.

Luckily; Penia was underwater as a ship went by.

He grabbed the rope and climbed into the ship.

Morgon fired a beam at the rock Penelope was on, knocking her to the bottom of the whirlpool.

"So much for true love." said Morgon.

But then some water started boiling next to her and Meek in giant form with speakers on his shoulders that was playing the Blue Oyster Cult song Godzilla emerged from the water, glaring at her.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yikes." said Penelope.

"Why not play the Power Rangers theme song instead?" said Ed.

"Probably because Godzilla emerges from the water all the time." said Sonic.

Meek punched Morgon across the face as his speakers disappeared.

The sea witch became mad.

"How dare you hit a lady." said Morgon.

"You're no lady." Muttered Sonic, "You're a man."

Morgon started stabbing at Meek, but he moved out of the way from each of the stabs.

Penia managed to reach the ship's steering wheel and started steering towards Morgon without her noticing as she was to distracted fighting Meek.

Edd then stuck the whale harpoon into the cannon.

"Loaded." said Edd.

Eddy's group started lifting the cannon up some more to aim at Morgon.

"We've only got one shot at this, so we need to make it count." said Eddy.

Sonic looked at Eddy.

"You sure this plan of yours will work?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sure as Ivy & Harley are lesbians." Eddy said as he smirked as he saw the prince's ship, "Go one, give it to her."

"You cant stop me, as long as I hold the trident, I am invincible." said Morgon.

"Well let's even those odds." said Meek.

A blue lightsaber appeared in his right hand before slashing at Morgon's arm that was holding the trident, cutting it off and making her scream.

Meek then grabbed the trident.

Eddy then fired the harpoon at the sea witch, hitting her through the back and making her scream some more.

Penia steered his ship into Morgon, piercing her and making her scream a lot more.

Meek stabbed her through the chest and zapped her.

The sea witch screamed in pain before falling into the ocean, but she grabbed hold of the ship with her tentacles after Penia jumped off the ship.

Penia swam to the backup boat and was pulled out of the water by Sonic and Edd.

The prince smiled.

"Thanks guys." He said.

Sonic smiled and he looked at Eddy.

"Can't believe that plan of yours worked." He said, "I'm impressed."

Eddy smiled.

"Hey I have my moments." He said.

Sonic nodded.

"I'll consider hearing your plans in the future if I think they are good." He said.

The others then appeared as Meek removed the trident from Morgon's severed hand and grabbed King Squirt's crown before dropping them both under water.

"Come on, let's return to the main land." said Meek.

Luna, Shope, and Kevin got on the boat as Luna and Shope's armor disappeared and Kevin turned back into his human form in his armor before removing the battle ball as his armor disappeared.

Meek picked up the boat and walked off as Penelope followed them.

Underwater; King Squirt's trident and crown were falling to Morgon's lair, releasing lots of magic onto lots of seaweed, turning them into lots of mermaids and mermen.

"WE'RE FREE, WE'RE FREE, THAT BACKSTABBER MORGON IS DEAD!" yelled a mermaid.

"LET'S PARTY!" yelled a merman.

They swam off.

King Squirt who was still a seaweed saw his crown and trident returning to him before turning back into a merman with a smile on his face.

He picked up his crown and trident.

"It's good to be the king." said King Squirt.


	7. Mermaid and Human Wedding

The next day; Meek returned to the island before setting the boat down on the beach and sat down next to it before snapping his fingers and returned to normal size.

Everyone in the boat exited it.

"Whew, that was intense." said Meek.

"You're telling me. That witch was nuts." said Shope.

"Well at least things'll be okay, right Penelope?" said Penia.

But there was no answer.

"Penelope?" said Penia.

He looked at a rock to see that Penelope was sitting on it looking at the group in sadness.

Penia sighed before sitting on the ground.

Twitch sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it was never meant to be." said Twitch.

With Penelope; she was still looking on in sadness as her father King Squirt appeared.

"Penelope?" said King Squirt.

Penelope sighed and turned to her father.

"Okay, chew me out for making the bad choice of dealing with Morgon and for having hopes of being with a human, just get it over with." said Penelope.

Squirt looked at the water.

"I can't." said Squirt.

Penelope became confused.

"Huh?" said Penelope.

"I can't and I won't." said Squirt.

He looked at his daughter.

"You really love him, don't you?" said Squirt.

His daughter nodded.

"I do and my new friends have helped me." she said.

"Yeah that Kevin kid told me everything and I was so worried." replied her father.

He sighed.

"Let me tell you the story of how I met your mother." said King Squirt, "We met each other when I had just become king of the ocean. I was ruling with an iron fist when suddenly I met your mother Sandra, you look a lot like her. I gained the courage to talk to her, and we've been inseparable since. We were in love, and the love making we did was awesome."

Penelope became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Penelope.

"We did a whole lot of graphic stuff, so graphic that it cant be described in words. We did stuff that could only be seen on HBO, theatrical films, unrated films, Netflix, we even did stuff that-"King Squirt said before being interrupted by his daughter.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you were in love with my mother greatly, now get to when she wasn't part of your life anymore." said Penelope.

"The day you were born changed my life forever. Shortly after you came into my life, your mother went exploring the oceans, but she was captured by some fishermen in a net and never returned. I had hoped to find a way to bring peace between our race and the humans before she was fished out and turned into sushi." said King Squirt.

"So that's why you hate humans." said Penelope.

"That day, I swore to never let anything happen to you, no matter what. But instead, I drove you away from me." said King Squirt.

He sighed.

"Now there's just one thing left." said Squirt.

Penelope became confused.

"Yeah, you can't turn me into a human so I can be with the man I love." said Penelope.

"No, how much I'm going to miss you." said Squirt.

Penelope became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Penelope.

"You thought only Morgon could turn anyone into humans?" said King Squirt.

He put his trident into the water and magic appeared around Penelope, changing her fin into legs.

She became shocked.

"Go to him." said King Squirt.

Penelope squealed and jumped in the water.

Back on the surface; everyone was comforting Penia.

"So that's it, she's gone for good." said Penia.

"It'll be alright, you'll find another like her with a similar voice." said Eddy.

"Well, there are plenty fish in the sea." said Penia.

Sonic looked at the ocean and smiled.

"And yours is coming out of the ocean to introduce herself." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the ocean and Penia smiled at what he saw.

It was Penelope wearing a purple glitter dress walking towards him with open arms.

"At least she's got clothes on this time." said Sky.

Everyone nodded.

The two humans approached each other and Penia lifted Penelope up and spun her around before the two kissed each other.

The scene quickly changed to a wedding on the same ship with everyone on the ship and lots of merfolk and sea life cheering.

Meek's group sniffled.

"So beautiful." said Meek.

"Now this is how Nabbit and Brittany's wedding should have been like." said Kevin.

Penelope tossed the bouquet of flowers and Shope and Luna started smacking each other for it.

Meek groaned.

"Oh come on." said Meek.

Sky grabbed the flowers and turned to Edd.

The sock head became shocked and blushed.

Penelope walked over to the edge of the ship and King Squirt raised the water under him up to get level with his daughter.

The two hugged each other.

"I love you daddy." said Penelope.

The two finished hugging and turned to Penia who curtseyed to Squirt.

Squirt did the same thing before going back to the ocean and used his trident to summon a rainbow.

Everyone cheered some more.

A beeping sound was heard and Meek pulled out his phone and sighed.

"Finally, someone replied to the distress signal." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek.

But Meek became sad.

"But it's a shame that we have to leave so soon." said Meek.

"Hey, it's for the best that we leave. We're out of place here." said Sonic.

"We could always come back." said Ed.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah." said Meek.

Later; the group was back on land and they went to their ship before Meek tapped it, turning it back from a beached ship to Meek's own ship.

He smiled.

"Now we'll be saved." said Meek.

Then a spaceship appeared and landed next to the other ship.

"Hey, it's my other space ship." said Meek.

Everyone looked at the meerkat.

"You had a second one all along?" said Eddy.

"In case something were to happen to this one." said Meek.

The other ship opened up and Roger carrying a Jerry jug of gas and Wendy exited the ship.

"Don't worry, we'll have this other ship filled up in no time." said Roger.

Meek smirked.

"Thanks Cuz." said Meek.

He turned and saw everyone glaring at him.

"You didn't bother to activate that thing this whole time?" said Shope.

"I couldn't because I didn't have the time to install this fail safe sequence yet." said Meek.

"Well either way, it took me a while to reply to the distress signal." said Roger.

Everyone turned to Roger.

"Why, what happened at Gravity Falls?" said Luna.

"He was bonding with my father." said Wendy.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"You made friends with Manly Dan?" said Sonic.

"Well it was a weird three days, first off, he had me try and chop down a tree with my bare hands and I accidentally knocked it down with just a finger to prove a point, causing every other tree to fall afterwards, he and I got drunk unintentionally, he trained me so much that I was able to chop chunks of wood with only my hands, saved his ass from Poison Ivy, you can figure the rest out." said Roger.

"Huh, sounds like it'll be used for a fanfic idea, unless the author or co author don't think about it." said Twitch.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic was looking at his phone.

"And the author came up with that idea." said Sonic.

Twitch groaned.

"Oh come on." said Twitch.

Wendy leaned over to Roger who was filling Meek's ship with gas.

"Remind me again, he's the one who likes coffee and has a boyfriend right?" said Wendy.

Roger nodded.

"Yep." said Roger.

Then a red carpet was rolled in front of the heroes and the elderly servant of Prince Penia appeared.

"Presenting Prince Penia and his new wife Princess Penelope." said the elderly man.

Then six trumpeters started playing trumpets as Penia and Penelope walked by.

But then one trumpeter started playing the theme song to Hawaii Five-o.

Penia smacked the trumpeter and he stopped playing.

"Enough." said Penia.

The two turned to the others.

"You left without giving wishing us goodbye." said Penelope.

"It was an urgent matter." said Meek.

Roger removed the jug from Meek's ship.

"Filled up." said Roger.

"Okay, let's go." said Sky.

The group walked towards the ship's.

"You're not going anywhere." said Penia.

The heroes turned to Penia and Penelope.

"What, why?" said Luna.

"Because we want to say that you're free to visit us anytime you want." said Penelope.

Everyone fell anime style.

"This gag is being beaten to the ground." said Edd.


End file.
